powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Rider
The is a popular tokusatsu franchise and the older sister series of the Super Sentai series. The two series make up the Super Hero Time programming block on TV Asahi. Several actors in Super Sentai have also appeared in Kamen Rider. Super Sentai Kamen Rider has several shoutouts and references to Super Sentai as well as a crossover. Kamen Rider is mentioned in JAKQ Dengekitai vs. Goranger. It is said that Kamen Rider V3 is fighting Baron Iron Mask and Kamen Rider Amazon is fighting in South America. Super Sentai and Kamen Rider movies are often billed together. On one such instance, in 1994, the two movies were linked together. Super Sentai World and Kamen Rider World were shown as a triple feature alongside a Metal Heroes movie which did not share this connection. Both Super Sentai World and Kamen Rider World featured the supporting characters, Masato, played by Shiro Izumi of Changeman and Zyuranger fame, and his younger sister Ayumi. The Hyper Battle Video Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Agito, sees Shinji Kido having a dream where, as Kamen Rider Ryuki, he joins up with Kamen Riders Knight, Zolda, and Ouja. They then team up with Agito. The riders act out of character in the dream, more like a Super Sentai team. The Abaranger movie, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: Abare Summer is Freezing!, included a reference to the Kamen Rider movie it was double-billed with, Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost (mostly as a breaking the fourth-wall joke), where Disciple of Dawn Lije tells Visionary Messenger Voffa there isn't enough time to use his Giganoid with the movie over. Episodes of Kamen Rider Decade on July 12 and July 19, 2009, as well as Act 21 of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, featured a crossover between the two series. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Kamen Rider Decade are similar in that both feature warriors changing into those of the past, they are both anniversey seasons, and both feature one of their movies being a big gathering of all heroes of their respective shows. '' teams with all main Kamen Riders, united against their various foes, as seen in Super Hero Taisen.]] A crossover movie between Super Sentai and Kamen Rider has been announced, Kamen Rider vs. Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. The movie will feature Gokaiger and Decade as the lead, with Go-Busters and Fourze having a more minor role. Aside from on-screen crossovers, Kamen Riders and Super Sentai have joined forces numerous times in stage shows over the years. Super Hero Time Line-ups Actors who have appeared in both franchises Numerous actors have had roles for episodes and/or films in both the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider series. Note this list does not included actors who have played Super Sentai characters in a crossover with Kamen Rider, such as Kamen Rider Decade: Shinkenger World and Super Hero Taisen. For example, Yui Koike, who plays Ahim de Famille in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and in Super Hero Taisen is counted due to her role in Kamen Rider W, while her co-star, Ryota Ozawa, who plays Captain Marvelous in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Super Hero Taisen, is not counted as he has not played an original Kamen Rider character. Adaptation When Saban acquired the rights to create an adaptation of Kamen Rider similar to Power Rangers, they created "Masked Rider". Masked Rider was introduced in a three-part episode of Power Rangers that paved the way for Masked Rider. In 1996, Marvel Comics published a one-shot issue of Masked Rider, which was the last time the character teamed up with the Power Rangers. In 2009, another American Kamen Rider adaptation was broadcast, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. However, this adaptation had no connection with Power Rangers, being conducted by Adness Entertainment. Saban had registered a trademark for "Power Rider" in 2011, which had led some fans to believe that a new Kamen Rider adaptation is coming. However, by Jan 2014, without any further news of development from any team under Saban's developments, the trademark expired, with the project likely abandoned long before the expiration date. Gallery Middle 1337014934.jpg|The Gorengers with Kamen Rider Stronger Late 70s Toku.jpg|Battle Fever J, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Stronger, Japanese Spiderman, Ultraman Jonias, & Doreman at Korakuen Yuenchi Sun Vulcan and nine Kamen Riders.jpg|Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan with the first nine Kamen Riders Img 677085 37627251 1.jpg 1342521526929.jpg 20433-super sentai rider metal hero by riderb0y.jpg|Upper left: Kamen Rider Black RX, the Jetmen, Knight Fire & SolBraver, FiveRed, FiveBlue, Red Turbo, Pink Turbo, Yellow Lion, and Red Mask Upper right: The Zyurangers, Kamen Rider ZO, SyncRedder, Draft Blues, Draft Kease, Red Hawk, White Swan, FiveBlack, and Black Turbo Bottom: Kamen Rider Black RX, the Dairangers, Janperson, TyrannoRanger, DragonRanger, Black Condor, and Red Hawk Gaim vs. ToQger.jpg|The ToQgers with Kamen Riders Gaim, Ryugen, and Baron 'Super Hero Time' Gallery Abaranger & 555.PNG|Abarangers and Faiz Riders Hibiki-Magirangers.JPG|Magirangers and Hibiki Magibikizardfire9qj.jpg|Legend MagiRed and Armed Hibiki 2006.png Boukenger-Kabuto.JPG|Bouken Silver, Bouken Red, Ultimate DaiBouken, and Kamen Riders Kabuto and Gatack Gekiranger-Den-O.JPG|Gekirangers and Den-O SuperHeroTime2008.jpg|Go-On Red and Kiva KivaEmperor-HyperGoOnRed.JPG|Go-On Red (w/Kankan Mantan Gun) and Emperor Kiva DCDShinken.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade with the Shinkengers and ShinkenOh WShinken.jpg|Kamen Rider W with Super Shinken Red, the other Shinkengers, and DaiKai ShinkenOh WShinredGold.jpg|Kamen Rider W HeatJoker with Super Shinken Red and Shinken Gold WShinPink.jpg|Kamen Rider W LunaMetal with Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink Goseiger & OOO.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO with the Super Goseigers GokaiRed + Kamen Rider OOO.jpg|Gokai Red with Kamen Rider OOO in Tajadol Combo GokaiRed + Kamen Rider Fourze.jpg|Gokai Red with Kamen Rider Fourze GoBusFourze.jpg|The first three Go-Busters with Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor (with CB-01/Go-Buster Ace in the background) Go-Busters and Wizard.jpg|The Go-Busters with Kamen Rider Wizard (with Great Go-Buster in the background) KyoryuWizard.jpg|The Kyoryugers with Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast KyoryugerGaim Superhero Time Fall 2013.png|Kyoryu Red Carnival and Kamen Rider Gaim with the other Kyoryugers, Gigant Bragi-Oh, and Kamen Riders Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Gridon 1653833 721116691278285 963532962 n.jpg|The core ToQgers with Armored Riders Gaim, Baron, and Ryugen, with New Generation Riders Zangetsu-Shin, Duke, Marika, and Sigurd. External links *Kamen Rider at the Kamen Rider Wiki *Super Sentai at the Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Category:Shows